


Will You Be My Dads?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Prompto Argentum, Confused Prompto Argentum, Cor Finds Ardyn Pouting Hilarious, Cor Loves Ardyn All The Same, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Ardyn Izunia, Hugs, Love, M/M, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Tiny Amount of Jealousy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconditional Love, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Little Prompto finally decides to start calling Cor his daddy, and Ardyn is only a little bitter by this...
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Will You Be My Dads?

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff and guess what? More fluff!!!!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Little Prom didn’t know what the time was because he couldn’t read the clock, but just how the sun dipped in the sky he knew it was nearly time for his and Dyn’s Cor to return from where ever he had been all day. Prom didn’t understand why Cor left, he just did and he would always come back around this time. He put down his toys and sat down just on the inside of the living room door so he would be able to see Cor when he walked into the house. But Cor didn’t show. Prom started to get worried. Cor was always back around this time every day without fail. Was he okay? His and Dyn’s Cor had to be okay. Prom loved Cor very much and the thought that he wasn’t coming back made the little boy want to cry his heart out. Prom tightened his grip on his Chocobo doll and wandered back over to the sofa where Dyn was sitting. If anyone knew where Cor was going to be it was Dyn and Dyn was like Cor. He never lied to him and Prom loved him as much as he loved Cor. Dyn was funny and always made Prom laugh. 

Prom tugged at Ardyn’s leg and in a quiet voice, he asked. “Dyn?” 

“Yes, my sunbeam!” Ardyn smiled in delight, bending down to pick Prom up and place him in his lap. 

“Where’s Cor?” Prom asked sweetly, eyes darting to the door in the hopes that he’d be back soon. 

“At work, my darling. You needn’t worry.” Ardyn assured Prom. 

After all, Cor was only a little late, but that was because of two people who bore the names of ‘Regis’ and ‘Clarus’. They had roped Cor into doing something stupid and all three of them were currently getting screamed at by Somnus. And here Ardyn thought his husband was the sensible one out of the three. Actually… Cor kidnapped a baby a little under a few months ago. Nope. He was not sensible at all. 

“Oh.” Prom’s face saddened. Prompto didn’t like whatever this work thing was. It took his and Dyn’s time away from their Cor. “When will he be back?” 

_ Why are you the cutest thing on the planet!!! _

Ardyn squealed to himself in his head. He and Cor were so blessed to have Prom as their baby. Even if the boy still hadn’t called them ‘daddy’ and ‘dada’ yet. He was still adorable and Ardyn wouldn’t change this innocent blonde-haired child for the chance to become mortal again. Despite this, Cor and Ardyn were still referring to each other by their parental title in front of Prom, in the hopes he would call them it one day. 

“Soon. I promise you, daddy won’t be long.”

“Okay. I miss him.” Prom said, snuggling up to Ardyn. 

Ardyn kissed his son on the head and cooed at him. “I miss him too, my sunbeam. He misses us as well. But do not fret he will be back before we even know it.” 

“Okay…” 

Oh no. Prom’s eyes looked like they were beginning to water. No. Ardyn was not having that. Ardyn held Prom a little closer to him to give him comfort. This boy under no circumstances should ever cry. And if he did, Ardyn was going to be having a long chat with Regis, Clarus and Somnus for making Cor late. Then an idea popped into his head on how to make Prom happy. He got out his phone and smiled brightly at his son. 

“Don’t be sad, sunbeam. How about we listen to this song to cheer you up.” Ardyn pressed play and Prom’s face immediately lit up!

_ I want to ride my Chocobo all day!!!! _

“It’s about Chocobos!!!” Prom gasped, tears no longer present in his eyes. 

“I knew you’d love it.” Ardyn laughed as he put Prom back on the floor so he could dance his little heart out until Cor came home. 

Speaking of which… Cor was now later from the time he had originally given him. Somnus must be really on the warpath today. If that was the case Cor had probably gotten himself into even more trouble by telling his brother to, in not so many words, to fuck off. Yeah…. Cor might be a while.

_ Cor Leonis why do you do this to me? I love you with all my heart and soul… but why...? _

* * *

By the end of Somnus having a screaming match with the Marshal and the Shield, Cor just walked out and told Regis and Clarus he would see them tomorrow. Somnus was such a fucking twat when he wanted to be. All Cor, Regis and Clarus did was wake him up and it wasn’t even on purpose. (Regis might have done it on purpose but Cor and Clarus certainly had not) He was such a fucking baby, and Regis could be the exactly the same but at least he didn’t kick up that much of a fuss. That was why the King kept his mouth shut during being told off incase Somnus took it all out on him. Smart. But fucking annoying. But now all of that was out of the way and Cor was going home to Ardyn and Prom. 

His family. 

That brought an un-wipeable smile to his face. His husband and son always brought him joy. 

“I am home!” 

Cor called out as he closed the front door. Like always the pitter-patter of little feet came running his way. Cor bent down and caught Prom in a bear hug as his son screamed at him with nothing but love and joy. 

“Ah! Daddy!!!” 

Cor blinked. Did Prom just call him daddy? 

“I missed you today daddy.” 

Yep, there it was again. Prom had finally called him that! That made Cor smile even more. Prom had already turned his shitty day to that of joy in the space of three seconds flat. He fucking loved his kid. He was so happy and beyond grateful that Prom was apart of his life. Apart of his and Ardyn’s life. However, Cor decided not to make a big deal of his new title and kissed Prom on the forehead before continuing to smile at him. 

“Hello, mate! Did you have a good time with dada today?” 

“Yeah! Dyn played me the Chocobo song while we were waiting for you to come home.” Prom smiled, so happy to have Cor… or rather his daddy back with them again. 

Ouch... Cor thought to himself on Ardyn’s behalf. Prom still hadn’t said dada yet? Ardyn was probably sulking in a puddle of sorrow right about now. They would talk about it in private later. Cor didn’t want Prompto to know that Ardyn was upset and Ardyn wouldn’t want that either. 

“Yeah? Do you like that song?” Cor asked, trying to get around this conversation as quickly as he could, walking into the living room with Prom still cuddled up in his arms. 

“I love it!!!” 

Prom giggled but when he saw Ardyn staring at him weirdly, Prom became worried. His little heart started to hurt as he couldn’t read or understand how his Dyn was feeling. Prom looked up at Cor and his face was unrecognisable too. Was everything okay? 

“What’s wrong, Dyn?” Prom asked still not wanting Cor to put him down. 

Ardyn shook his head and put on a fake smile. “Nothing my darling. What’s his name?” 

“Daddy?” Prom replied innocently. 

“And what’s my name?” 

“Dyn.” 

Prom said without hesitation. The poor boy simply didn’t understand how his words had affected Ardyn. But that hurt the immortal daemon. That really fucking hurt. But Ardyn couldn’t say anything because the last piece of logic he had was telling him his precious sunbeam didn’t understand. But the other parts of his brain were viciously hurt and jealous and because of that Ardyn decided to go into the kitchen and heat Cor’s dinner up for him. Ardyn needed a few minutes to have a breather. It was fine. And he was okay. 

“Don’t sulk.” Cor sighed, as Ardyn passed him. 

“I am not.” 

Cor shook his head. There was no point trying to reason with Ardyn this second. Cor than felt a little hand touch his neck and he turned to face his child. Prompto looked so confused and upset. He looked a little like a kicked puppy. Oh no, this wasn’t his fault. 

“What’s wrong with Dyn, daddy.” 

“Nothing, don’t worry.” Cor said shuffling Prom so he was in a more comfortable position. “Mate, why are we calling me daddy all of a sudden?” 

“Cause… is that wrong?” Prom gasped with unease. 

“No, no, no. You can call me whatever you like.” Cor assured him, walking over to take a seat on the sofa. He tried to put Prom down next to him, but Prom was attached to him like a koala and there was no escape from the little boy’s grasp. 

“Just ‘cause you are my daddy.” Prom smiled snuggling up to Cor further.

“I love you. But Dyn is your dada too.” 

“I know he is. But Dyn is a cute name.” Prom explained. 

He saw Dyn as his dada but he just liked calling him Dyn. Prompto didn’t think there was anything wrong with that. He hoped there wasn’t anyway. Prom’s explanation made Cor laugh. Yeah, he had to admit that Dyn was a cute nickname for Ardyn. But only Prom was allowed to call him it and he would sulk if Cor even tried to call him that. 

* * *

When Prom was snuggled up warm in his Chocobo covered bed, Cor and Ardyn were sat downstairs and Ardyn was sulking like there was no tomorrow. He was sat on the floor, elbow propped up on the sofa, leaning on his knuckles as he played with the carpet with his other hand. Cor tried to make conversation with his husband and all he got was a sigh or a huff as a response. A little rude but nothing out of the ordinary when Ardyn was upset and didn’t want to talk about his feelings. 

“Come on, stop being a grump.” Cor said, sitting on the sofa next to where Ardyn was pouting. 

“I am not a grump, you are.” Ardyn muttered with a tiny bit of venom.

“Oh okay, Your Grace.” 

Cor rolled his eyes. He knew Ardyn was upset and a little jealous about what Prompto had called him, but Ardyn was pouting. Yes, Cor did sympathise with his husband but this wouldn’t be forever. And who knew, Prom might refer to Ardyn as his dada tomorrow. Ardyn just had to be patient. Ardyn was usually good at that… but clearly not when it came to their son’s attention. 

“Why won’t he call me dada?” Ardyn asked, not looking up at Cor. 

Cor smiled down at Ardyn weakly and started to detangle his purple knotty hair for him gently. Cor didn’t need to be gentle, Ardyn couldn’t really feel the pain anymore. “Because Prom told me he thinks Dyn is a cute name. Must say that I agree with him.” 

“I want to be called dada though...” Ardyn whined, shuffling along the floor to rub against Cor’s leg. 

“Ass Hat, it’s okay. He’ll call you dada soon. I promise.” 

“Maybe.” 

“He will. Trust me on this.”

Cor laughed, bending down to kiss Ardyn. Why was his husband so cute when he pouted? It wasn’t really fair. 

There was nothing Ardyn could do but sigh to this situation. It was fine before. Neither of them were branded as his dads and now Cor was… It was a little dishearting and a kick in the teeth, But when Ardyn sat and thought about it as he cuddled up to Cor’s leg, it only made sense that Prom would call Cor this first. For Prom had known Cor for longer and Cor was the first person that their boy ever trusted in the whole world. So yes, Cor was right. Given time Prom would call him his dad it would just be a little painful, to begin with. Despite knowing all of this, Ardyn still sulked for the rest of the night. Cor tried his hardest not to laugh and comfort his husband right up until Ardyn (pretended) fell asleep in his arms. Still, Cor wouldn’t change Ardyn. He loved this messed up, self-absorbed, over-affectionate, over-protective daemon for being him. Not because he pretended to be something he wasn’t.

* * *

Ardyn had a plan. 

While Ardyn let Cor believe that he was asleep last night, so Cor would sleep, Ardyn lay there thinking of ways to get Prom to call him dada. Than Ardyn remembered his son was just an infant and he was so innocent that Prom did not respond to bribery like Noctis did. Yet. But as Cor and Prom said their goodbyes to each other the next morning, a switch went off in the daemon’s mind and he knew exactly what to say. After all, Prom was a child, so the only thing he would respond too was being asked. And Ardyn had to ask nicely. That wasn’t his thing. But for Prompto, Ardyn would do anything. 

“Bye Daddy!” 

“Bye, Prom. Be good.”

When the door closed, Ardyn sat down on the floor and poked Prom on the nose to get his attention. Ardyn got a little giggle and then a hug for his troubles. Prom was too adorable for him to comprehend. 

“Sunbeam, can I be called dada please?” 

“But your my Dyn.” Prom laughed, batting his Dyn’s scarves away from his face. 

“Fine.” Ardyn winced. That was a dumb plan. At least Cor was right about one thing. Dyn was a cute name but not one Ardyn wanted to be stuck with forever. He brushed his fingers in his son’s hair and asked again. “One day can you call me dada?” 

“Nah uh. You didn’t say please that time.” 

“Please, can you call me dada one day? Pleassseee?” Ardyn begged. 

The Adagium begging a child? That was a newsworthy story. Somnus and Clarus would certainly find his amusing… But by this point, Ardyn was willing to try anything to be called dada, and he didn’t really care what his annoying little brother thought. 

“Okay.” Prom nodded, getting out of Ardyn’s lap and walking towards his toy box in the corner of the room. “Let’s play with the puzzles Dyn!!!” 

“It will happen one day. It will happen one day.” Ardyn told himself lightly. It would happen one day. “Okay than Sunbeam. Let’s play.” 


End file.
